jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Marc-Ange Draco (Gabriele Ferzetti)
Corsican | occupation = Crime syndicate leader, Industrialist | affiliation = Unione Corse, Draco Construction | status = Active | role = Ally | portrayed = Gabriele Ferzetti, David de Keyser (Voice) |first_appearance = On Her Majesty's Secret Service (film) |last_appearance = On Her Majesty's Secret Service (film) }} Marc-Ange Draco is the fictional head of one of the most powerful crime syndicates in the world and father of Tracy Bond (therefore James Bond's father-in-law). Portrayed by Italian actor, Gabriele Ferzetti, and voiced by David de Keyser, he appears in EON Productions' 1969 James Bond film, On Her Majesty's Secret Service, and was based on the literary character from Ian Fleming's 1963 novel of the same name. Biography Little was known of Draco's early life save for his business ventures both legal and illegal. While a fugitive hiding in the mountains of Corsica, he met his wife-to-be; an English romantic looking for bandits. They fell in love and married, producing their only child - Teresa. His wife died in 1955 when their daughter was twelve years old. Draco subsequently sent her to a boarding school in Switzerland. Deprived of a stable home life, Tracy joined the "international fast set", committing "one scandal after another". When Draco cut off her allowance, Tracy committed "a greater folly" out of spite. She later married Italian Count Giulio di Vicenzo who subsequently died alongside one of his mistresses. By September 1969, Draco served as the Head of the Unione Corse, one of Europe´s largest crime syndicates - second only to SPECTRE. However, his legitimate business fronts were more extensive; spanning construction, electrical supplies, and numerous agricultural holdings. After James Bond saves the life of his now-suicidal daughter, Draco arranges for him to be ushered to his office at gunpoint. Following a more cordial reception, the desperate father begs 007 to court his daughter with the goal of marriage; offering a personal dowry of one million pounds as enticement. While Draco views Bond's relationship with her as the beginning of therapy, the spy is unconvinced and wants to retain his bachelor's lifestyle. Realizing Draco's connections, 007 asks him for the location of wanted fugitive and head of SPECTRE, Ernst Stravro Blofeld. Ever the businessman, Marc-Ange uses the information as leverage to persuade Bond into pursuing his daughter. Bond attends his birthday celebration, but Tracy remains aloof and contemptuous of her father's plans; forcing Draco to reveal what he knows. Despite obtaining a lead to Blofeld, Bond continues to sincerely court her and the pair fall in love. Meanwhile, Draco continues to help the spy via his vast resources. Following Tracy's kidnapping by Blofeld, Bond approaches Draco with a proposition - since the British Secret Service is unwilling to intervene, he requests that Draco and his men aid him in an assault on Blofeld's mountain hideaway, Piz Gloria. They subsequently raid the facility in helicopters, posing as a Red Cross flight carrying medical supplies to Italy. Upon arriving, Draco and his men rescue the kidnapped Tracy, and he personally knocks his daughter unconscious when she refuses to abandon Bond. They plant timed explosives around the building, completely destroying it and the biological weapons being developed there. He later hosts his daughter's wedding to Bond at one of his properties in Portugal. A strange meeting of the lawful and criminal worlds, Draco and the Head of the Secret Service, M, exchange pleasantries and "war stories" - reminiscing that M had been "the man who cost him three of his best operators" in November 1964. As the newlyweds prepare to depart, Marc-Ange unsuccessfully slips a dowry envelope into Bond's pocket and ushers them both into the Aston Martin DBS; unknowingly waving goodbye to his daughter for the last time. Personality Quiet but self-confident, Draco has made a sufficient amount of money from his numerous illegal deals as well as legitimate business in agriculture and construction. He is a person of extreme interest to MI6, but Bond is focused on one thing only, Draco's ability to help him locate Blofeld. Draco is thoughtful and considered much of the time but clearly acts out of passion on occasion. He has had numerous affairs since parting with Tracy's mother, but has never found anyone to settle down with. Draco is conscious of the neglect his daughter has suffered and has no way to reign her in - save a little help from James Bond. He tries to make up for lost years but his suborn daughter does not relate to him. Despite strained family relations, his illegal businesses are thriving and in many Draco is similar to Bond with a love of good food and drink and a wicked, cynical sense of humor. Known associates Olympe.png|Olympe|link=Olympe Screenshot 2015-03-14 16.02.27.png|Toussaint|link=Toussaint Che-Che.png|Che-Che|link=Che-Che Screenshot 2015-03-14 16.05.15.png|Kleff|link=Kleff Images See also *Marc-Ange Draco *Marc-Ange Draco (Literary) *Marc-Ange Draco (Anthony Edridge) References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:On Her Majesty's Secret Service characters Category:Allies Category:Voice Dubbed Characters Category:Male characters Category:Alive Category:Living characters